Belmont
by Dehumanized Darkness
Summary: Belmont at Hogwarts. Castlevania Harry Potter crossover. Sorry to post it here but noone knew it existed
1. Enter the hunt

A/N:" This is my first fic. Let me know what ya'll think, k? I'm a big Fan of Harry Potter and Castlevania so let me know. I'm trying to be true to both series. Please Read n' Review."  
  
It was a beautiful summer night in early August. The light of the full moon reflect off the windows of the ancient castle. The figures in the stained glass were dancing on the beams of lunar platforms the noises of the crickets created an orchestra to accompany their dance. The castle was surrounded by a dense forest. The only clearing was a rock around which the trees had been cut away. On that rock he stood, the only words that escaped his lips were "Courage stay with me." He looked towards the castle, his right hand resting on the handle of his pistol that hung at from belt and was strapped to his right thigh. His left hand was in the pocket of his long black coat worn over his breast plate.  
  
He stood there for a second in complete silence. His dark eyes never leaving the keep of the castle. He knew this would not be the hardest battle he would ever have to fight but it was his first; his first real hunt as a Vampire Hunter. He took his hand from his gun and held a small silver cross that hung from a chain around his neck. The cross was of Celtic design and unique to his lineage. One was word written across the shimmering metal; the name Belmont.  
  
The figure crouched down on the rock; bringing his gloved hands down adjacent to his boots. He tilted his head forward and sprung off the boulder; his coat flailing in the wind. Almost instantly he was surrounded by the spirits of travelers that had perished traversing the path to the castle. He looked on with a feeling of sympathy; the only warmth to be seen on his stone cold face.  
  
He took a second to regain his composure before he continued towards the castle. He walked with a steady pace, but moved almost silently through the sea of green. The only noise came from his whip, the silver coated tip colliding with the metal plates that overlapped to form his greaves. That is when he heard it; the howling of a werewolf. It could be heard for miles; unlike a normal wolf the noise was much deeper and much louder. He stopped dead in his tracks and reached across his body to the revolver that was resting under his whip at his belt. He removed it and opened the chambers to be sure it was loaded. Then he began to run; he ran with an unnatural speed that suggested he wasn't human, which he wasn't. Jason's mother's father was a vampire as was is father's mother, which meant that he himself carried the blood of those that he was born to destroy.  
  
He continued to run until he heard the steps of the creature beside him; a second later it was in his path. He stopped and dove at the ground as the creature lunged for his throat. He hit the ground and rolled, and still on his side fired upon the beast killing it in one shot. He got to his feet and holstered his revolver. With his left hand he brushed his dark shoulder length hair behind his ear; revealing a single silver hoop through his earlobe and a silver ear cuff.  
  
He looked up once again to see where the castle lay, and where his blind running had led him. He was shocked to see it right in front of him. As he approached the door a skeleton arose out of the ground holding a pole ax. It stared at Jason before closing in. Jason raised his right hand to the hilt of his sword that lay just above his shoulder blade, and drew his weapon.  
  
The skeleton swung down; his ax blade striking Jason's left shoulder and cracking against his armor. He grabbed the shaft of the ax and pulled the skeleton towards him swinging his sword at the same time. The blade of the sword cut the skeleton in half at the waist and the torso fell to the ground struggling to hit him. He looked down at the crippled formation of reanimated bones, and brought his sword down on the skull turning it to dust.  
  
Re-sheathing his sword and adjusting his baldric; Jason continued to walk towards the door of the castle, and pushed it open. The inside of the castle wasn't very well lit; only a few of the candelabras actually had candles at all. He encountered no opposition through the castle and found the keep quite easily.  
  
He opened the heavy wooden door and stepped through. The room had a roaring fire and was very well furnished; unlike the rest of the castle which looked as though it was abandoned. There in the center of the room was the casket a dark mahogany with silver handles. Jason slowly approached the casket and opened the lid.  
  
There he was the lord of the castle still sleeping in the middle of the night. He was remarkably young looking; not much older than the adolescent hunter that stood over him. He had black hair neatly pulled back to reveal his pale complexion; his arms were folded over his chest and were rising and falling steadily with his breathing.  
  
"This will be easier than I thought." Jason said to himself as he re-closed the lid.  
  
"Not that I expected a walk in the park, but at least a challenge." He added as he took a brush and a container of reddish gel from one of his belt pouches.  
  
He then spread a generous amount of the gel onto the lid and sides of the casket before lighting the brush and putting it in with the vampire. Being very careful not to touch the gel he put the lighter back in his coat pocket and the red gel container in the opposite pocket. An ear piercing scream could be heard coming from the coffin as the lid flew open and the creature jumped out; his shirt and jacket ablaze. As he landed he tried to pat the fire out; the taking a vase of flowers off the table poured the water over his head causing the fire to spread to his pants and boots.  
  
"What is this fire?" It screamed in pure agony. Jason looked at him with a smirk before speaking.  
  
"It is napalm. The military uses it as a weapon. No matter what you do it will continue to burn, and it will only stop when it has consumed all of its fuel."  
  
Jason then crossed the room to a chair as the creature rolled on the stone floor trying to extinguish the flames. The fire kept burning until there was only a pile of dust where the creature once was. Getting up from his seat Jason pulled a bag of green powder from his outside coat pocket and approached the hearth; the coffin still burning behind him. He threw a small amount of the green powder into the fire causing the flames to become a brilliant emerald.  
  
"The Belmont Estate" Was all he said before stepping into the flames and disappearing. 


	2. A late night Conversation

A/N: I own neither of either series except that which will be noted on the disclaimer page after chapter five. I am also aware that no one is reading this in the first place. The reason I am writing is because I like to write, so ya'll get the spoils so to speak.  
  
He tossed a handful of the powder into the fire turning it a brilliant emerald green.  
  
He then spoke the words "Belmont Estate" then stepped through the fire and disappeared. The room behind him was covered in an emerald light. The only other source of light was the casket still in flames; the fire had spread to the carpet and it was obvious it would be burning for some time.  
  
He stepped out of the fire place, and into his study a room decorated with crimson drapes and a large circular rug. A desk of the finest oak was placed facing the door; a matching chair was right behind it. As his boots hit the rug a jet black footprint was left on the crimson rug. He ran his fingers through his hair, and started across the study towards the hall. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard an elderly voice that had been scratched by decades of cigars calling him from below.  
  
"Master Jason, I do wish you would wipe your boots off before walking across the rug I just cleaned. Also you have some guests waiting for you in the lounge."  
  
Jason turned around to face the voice. His dark brown eyes were met by the steely blue of his most trusted friend. The man stood there staring at the young boy on the stairs. He pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and moved to wipe the soot off the boys face.  
  
"You should get cleaned up before greeting your visitors. I'll tell them you will be down soon."  
  
Jason looked into the eyes of his butler, not just his butler but the man who was more of a father to him than his own father; the man who raised him and his brothers while their parents were off fighting evil; the man who had been there when his parents were killed in battle, and smiled.  
  
"I'll tell them myself; thank you Rupert. Its two-o-clock in the morning, go to bed. I'll take care of my guests and make myself a snack. Get some sleep I'll see you in the morning."  
  
The old man smiled and started to walk back down the stairs, his master at his heals. He started towards the door to his room, hesitated the walked on.  
  
"When your parents hired me as your care taker they meant for me to take care of you. But Master Jason, if I had a son I like to think he would be like you. Good night Master Jason."  
  
Jason closed the door to the butler's room and walked away. He entered the lounge and caught his reflection in the mirror. His face was covered in soot and his normally well kept dark brown hair had patches of black and looked like he put his finger in an electrical outlet. "Damn floo powder." He muttered as he entered the room, and looked at the three people seated on the couch, and the boy in his favorite chair. A very pretty girl stood as he entered.  
  
"You must be Jason. I'm Hermione Granger, I'm head girl of Hogwarts. I'm pleased to meet you. This id Draco Malf..." She said as she extended her right hand for him to shake. She stopped in mid sentence as she looked into his eyes. Her amber eyes met coffee colored ones. Her mind could not contemplate the complete lack of feeling, the bone chilling cold of his eyes.  
  
He looked from her to the figures on the couch.  
  
"Please excuse me for a moment. I need to clean up. I'll be back shortly."  
  
With that he turned and exited the room. Hermione sat back down, between a tall red head, and a normal sized dark haired boy with green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Across the room a blonde boy with grey eyes sat in a chair. Hermione rested her head on the dark haired boy's shoulder, her heart longing to have those puzzling eyes focused on hers again. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, finally Jason reentered the room.  
  
His armor was replaced by a white button up shirt, his jeans by a pair of black slacks. He was putting his hair into a messy ponytail, and almost tripped over his black dress shoes untied laces. He walked over to sit in his chair, then noticing it was occupied he just leaned on the wall.  
  
Hermione stared at him for a minute then continued her introduction.  
  
"Yes, as I said earlier. I am Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts. This is Draco Malfoy Head Boy." She said motioning to the blonde who was very preoccupied with Hermione's blouse, or what was under it to be more precise.  
  
"We are here to ask you to share a position similar to ours. The Headmaster is going to expand Hogwarts to train hunters also. But because of who your mother was you are also a wizard. Hunters respect strength and combat skill more than anything else and we want you to be their Head. You see the Dark Lord Voldemort has enlisted the help of Dracula and his armies. The Headmaster is joining your school with ours and wants you to lead the hunters. Will you do it?"  
  
Jason stood there for a minute, curling a strand of hair behind his ear around his finger. Then he looked back at Hermione.  
  
"Okay I'll do it. I exist to kill Dracula, and I won't die till I do. Also now that I have seen something as beautiful as yourself I will not let you out of my sight, besides I sense that you four are very important, and I think you will need me at one point. But that is just Hunter's intuition. Oh yeah, who are they?" Jason pointed to the two boys on the couch.  
  
"Oh, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They are here to keep me company. Oh, look at the time. We're sorry to be here so late we'll be going now."  
  
Jason walked to the door. He stopped, blocking it from use.  
  
"It is three-o-clock in the morning. I insist you stay here. It isn't like I don't have room. There are plenty of bedrooms on the second floor."  
  
The guests followed Jason up the stairs to the second floor. He gave them each a room before retiring to his own. 


	3. Late night exitement

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update but no one reads this anyway so who cares.

Jason led them up the stairs of his manor. His black Armani shoes making no sound against the crimson carpet that covered the stairs between the marble floor of his first floor entrance hall and the wooden floor of the second floor. His right hand running up the oaken railing, while his ring made a scratching sound against the stained wood. He stopped half way up the stairs and turned to look at his guests.

"I insist you spend the night here. It is the least I can do after making you wait for me until midnight. I have selected a room for each of you. Please follow me."

He continued up the stairs until he heard a shocked scream and turned to see Hermione falling down the stairs. Before she had fallen three feet she was gently stopped and found herself being supported by Jason's arms. He put her back on her feet and started up the stairs once again. He looked over his shoulders at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so." She said rubbing a sore spot on her outer thigh.

"But how did you do that. I was barely off my feet and you had caught me. That was amazing."

Jason stopped and turned to face her; he glanced at the others and noticed that Harry and Ron were staring at him. Draco just looked questioningly at his host. Jason put his left hand in his pocket and started to speak.

"Years ago my ancestor Sonja Belmont fell in love with a half vampire named Alucard. They had a son named Trevor. Trevor was the first Belmont to have vampire blood. Even after all these centuries the power in the blood is just as strong with me as it was then.

With that power come heightened physical senses and abilities. Among these are increased speed and strength; along with certain other gifts. For example when I enter a room I can tell if anyone in the room is human, lycanthrope or vampire, or if anyone in their bloodline was; it also gives me a kind of radar if you will. Say I wake up to a noise in the middle of the night; I am able to tell if there is anyone in the room and I am able to locate them in a matter of seconds."

He turned again and resumed ascending the stairs. He led them down a hall with portraits of the Belmont clan along the walls. He led the group until he came to a door, a beautifully hand carved door with a cross carved into the center. Facing the others he spoke.

"This room belonged to my father when he was a boy. It is rather plain in comparison to some rooms but I assume it will suit Mr. Malfoy."

He opened the door to reveal a room almost completely absent of decoration except for a pair of dark blue curtains and a portrait of the sea. Its white sands nesting families of birds; the ocean itself was calm and perfect for a day of swimming. A small sailboat was only slightly visible on the horizon. The frame was made of what looked like drift wood that had been stained. Across the room was the only piece of furniture. The large bed had royal blue dressings and an almost oversized headboard with a ship engraved in its center.

Draco stepped into the room and closed the door. The rest of the group falling instep behind Jason. He stopped two doors down the hall at a very plain door of red cedar; quite out of place in the house of oak and mahogany. Opening the door he turned and entered the room as the others followed.

"This room was decorated by my mother after seeing an old western. She wanted each room to have its own little theme. Consequently this room was always one of my favorites. Note the wagon wheel handles on the dresser, and the chuck wagon headboard. I hope Mr. Potter finds this room to his liking."

Harry nodded, and the group continued down the hall to the next room. Jason opened the old fashioned chamber door and stepped through into a hunter green room. Everything was made from oak and it all had a sense of a forest.

"This room was occupied by my older brother. He always was fascinated with the stories of Robin Hood and wanted to have his one little forest stronghold. He is also very interested in archery and until recently had his bows mounted on the wall. I hope Mr. Weasley will accept this room."

Ron walked towards the dresser to examine its craftsmanship and then made his way towards the bed. Harry and Hermione followed Jason out the door awaiting the next room. Jason continued down the hall until he reached another door. He entered the room and looked around his eyes softened for a moment as he took the room in. he looked back at his guests regaining his composure and began to speak.

"This room was mine when I was younger, and we still came here for vacation. Note the crimson curtains and bedspread. I modeled my present room directly after this one only my current room has more furnishings. I also made sure this is one of two bedrooms in the house to contain cherry wood furniture. I have many a fond memory of this room and I hope you find it comfortable Ms. Granger. Now if you will excuse me; I think I will be off to bed. If any of you need anything in the morning do not hesitate to wake me."

Jason the left the room and headed for his own chambers, much like the one he just left. He entered the room and threw his white button down shirt on the floor and removed his shoes. Then he got up and turned on his stereo and replaced his black slacks with an old pair of sweat pants with the legs cut off just above the knee, and pulled off the wife beater he was wearing under his shirt. He waited for the song to end and turned off his stereo stealing a look at his clock. The red numbers reading 2:30 and after a long day he laid down to go to sleep.

He sat straight up in his bed and listened.

'Did I really hear it; no I couldn't have. Wait there it is again.'

A woman's scream could be heard through out the corridors of the manor; reaching out for a beam of light in the complete darkness of the house. Jason jumped out of bed and reached for his sword. Then turning into the hall he ran full speed to the room he had given Hermione.

Even though the room was across the house he still made it to the room before the others. Upon entering the room he saw Hermione in nothing but a white button down shirt in a corner of the room; a look of raw terror on her face as she stared at the only other figure in the room. He stood there his blue eyes piercing through the darkness. His collar length hair barely settled as he pulled a black semi automatic pistol from under his red coat. It at first appeared to be Malfoy until he appeared in the doorway.

The figure then walked towards the girl now crying afraid she was about to die her wailing could be heard through out the house. The figure took another step and stopped as Jason positioned himself between the intruder and the girl crying on the floor.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house?"

Jason stared at the figure as he stumbled and started to back off.

"Jason, is that you?"

By this time Jason already had his sword to the figures throat and started to lower it upon hearing the voice. He had it by his side as another figure showed up in the doorway behind Ron, Harry, and Draco. He was dressed in all brown and holding a revolver pointed at Jason, which he immediately holstered.

"Dante, put the gun down it's only my brother."

Jason spun around to face the figure in the doorway, and dropped his sword to the floor.

"Trevor? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

The man in brown stepped into the room to stand beside the other.

"Well we heard from one of our sources that you would be going to Hogwarts. We wanted to see if that was true. Also we were going to give you an early birthday/ first day of school present."

Trevor then took a bag off the floor and gave it to his brother. Jason opened the plain blue travel bag and removed its contents. Two twin semi automatic pistols, both black with silver extensions on the barrel. Examining them he noticed silver script on the barrels, the names Michael and Gabriel. The other item in the bag was a shotgun, pump action twelve gauge with a pistol grip, also of the darkest black.

Trevor watched as his brother examined his new weapons like a child on Christmas morning. He crossed the room to stand beside Jason and began to speak.

"The shotgun is from me. I thought that if you needed some extra stopping power and thought this would be nice. Well I'll see ya'll tomorrow. I'm going to bed"

Trevor walked out the door and Dante, the figure in red took his place.

"Those are from me; I know you normally prefer a revolver, but those have just as much power and a bigger clip. The bullets have frozen holy water on the tip and the clip is enchanted to keep them frozen. There are extras downstairs, when you need more tell me. Well, I'll find an empty room. Good night all."

Dante slowly walked towards the hall and left the room.

Jason slowly surveyed the room before speaking, everyone had had quite a scare.

"I think I'll turn in too, good night."

With that Jason exited the room and made his way back to bed.

Hey Ya'll sorry I waited so long but no one cares anyway, if you do read please review. Peace out. Go Brujah!


End file.
